Once Upon a Time
by Twilighter1215
Summary: Bella is a princess. Her bodyguard, Edward is an old childhood friend and has been in love with her since they were kids. Now that they are older though he his keeping things professional, but will he admit his feeling? Will Bella realize she loves him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here's my new story. I hope you like it.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**~BPOV~**

Once upon a time….

That's how all faerie tales start, right?They contain kingdoms and 'happily ever afters and princes falling love with the beautiful princess...I guess that would be me, though too plain to look the part, I am Princess Isabella Swan of Volterra, or Bella, to my friends and family.

As for the whole prince charming thing, I didn't have one. Instead, I had the next best thing, my own knight in shining armor.

I'm obviously not your usual fairy tale princess...especially because I don't even get my own 'happily ever after.'

But I think I may be getting ahead of myself, so let me start at the beginning.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I woke up to my ladies in waiting like I did everyday. They helped me pick out an outfit to wear and left it on the bed. Then they went to draw my bath.

I stretched and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, slowly getting I out of my comfortable king size bed and into the bathroom. I undressed and got into the Jacuzzi bathtub. It was nice and warm just the way I liked it.

After preparing for the day, dressed in ridiculously dressy designer clothes I was expected to wear, I made my way downstairs, to the main dining room.

"Morning daddy," I said as I sat down at the long table. "Morning mom,"

The maid came over and set my plate down in front of my. _Mmm_, french toast and bacon, my favorite.

"Good morning, Bella. What are your plans for today?" My mother asked.

"Well you know that Alice and Rosalie are coming to stay with us for a couple of weeks and knowing Alice she'll most likely want to go shopping." Alice was _the_ shop-a-holic. Her closet was probably bigger than her bedroom.

"That sounds like fun. Make sure to take Edward with you." Rene said.

Edward Masen was my bodyguard. His father, Edward Masen Sir worked for my father as a bodyguard as well. Edward and his mother lived in the palace in the servants' corridors. Sadly, when Edward was just eleven years old his father died of a heart attack and a year later his mother caught a raging fever. She did not overcome it. My father said he could stay if he promised to become a bodyguard like his father when he was older. He agreed, of course not wanting to be shipped off to the States to be with extended family in Alaska. My parents had raised Edward like a son, though I never thought of him as my brother, but as my best friend.

After I finished eating one of our maids announced that, "Lady Alice and Lady Rosalie have arrived." Alice wasted no time and pushed her way through the archway, running to me and enveloping me into a hug. Rosalie strode in smirking at Alice's excitement. I understood why, of course. It had been a long time since I'd seen them last.

"Hey Bella it's so great to see you. We have so much to catch up on." Alice bounced up and down as she spoke. Same old Alice I was glad to see she hadn't changed a bit.

"Hello Bella," Rosalie laughed, tossing her beautiful blond hair over her shoulder.

We went up to my bedroom where outside the door was Edward. His auburn hair was messier than usual while his piercing green eyes still held their friendly warmth. His navy suit made his pale skin appear even lighter.

"Good morning, your Highness, ladies. What are your plans for today?" He asked. Always the gentleman.

"Shopping of course," Alice said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But first we have some catching up to do."

I told Edward that we would see him later before closing the door. Rosalie and Alice leaped onto my bed, with me following close behind.

"Wow, is it just me or has Edward grown hotter since we saw him last?" Rosalie asked fanning herself.

"I don't know, I haven't noticed," I told her, but I could feel the blush on my face. The truth was I had noticed, but Edward is my friend or at least he was before he became my bodyguard.

"Oh come on like you expect me to believe that." Rosalie mocked offense.

She stared at me with a knowing look until I said "Okay so maybe I have, but it doesn't mean anything," I needed to change the subject.

I noticed that Alice had been uncharacteristically silent this whole time. "So…. Alice how's your husband, Jasper?"

"He's great. Oh…. and I have big news," she started bouncing up and down again, a smile growing on her face.

"What is it?" I asked, curiously.

"I'm pregnant," she said and the smile on her face grew bigger, if that was even possible.

"Alice that's fantastic, congratulations! I'm so happy for you." Rose and I practically attacked her with a giant bear hug.

"I'm about two months," Alice said the smile never leaving her face.

"Well I'm happy for you," I was happy for her. She had found someone who loves her and makes her happy. I remember when she told me how she knew Jasper and her were soul mates after the first time she met him. She was right.

"So Rose how is Emmett?" I asked her trying not to have her change the subject back to me when a silence overtook the room.

"Good, still the same old Emmett. Now stop trying to change the subject. Why don't you ask Edward out?" Rose didn't get it.

"Because, Rosalie. Edward and I never even talk anymore and he always calls me 'Your Highness' now, no matter how many times I tell him to call me Bella." I explained.

"Forget about it," Alice said changing the subject now and I was very grateful. "You know what you should do while Rose and I are here? Throw a party. OOOH! LIKE A BALL!"

"Alice you're a genius," Rosalie agreed "So what do you say Bella?"

"Alright, but this means we'll need to go shopping in Paris for dresses." I laughed, knowing we didn't _have_ to, but they'd freak out.

Both Alice and Rose screamed with delight. I covered my ears so I didn't go deaf. I walked to my bedroom door and opened it and found Edward. "Edward please tell the pilot that we are going to Paris for some shopping and to have to jet ready as soon as possible."

"Yes, your Highness," then he took off down the hall. I rolled my eyes at his choice of words.

I closed the door and went to sit back down on my bed. Rosalie gave me a questioning look and said "Bella, has Edward been out there this whole time?"

"Yeah, why?" I didn't understand what she was getting at. I mean Edward was _always_ out there.

"Because he probably heard everything we said. Everything _you _said."

"Yeah, so, what's your point?"

"My point is that he heard you say you thought he was hot and that you could never go out with him." _Well it's hard to go out with someone who doesn't seem interested in you_, I thought.

I was about to say something when Edward walked in "The jet is ready your Highness."

"Thank you, Edward."

We left for Paris minutes later. Edward came as well, as my bodyguard, nothing more.

**A/N I hope you liked it. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I'll to get the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to the people who reviewed my story. Please R&R and please tell me what you think of my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**~Edward's POV~**

We arrived in Paris about an hour later, but the plane ride seemed longer for some reason. Maybe it was because I had to listen to Bella's pixie like friend, I believe her name was Alice; go on about how much she couldn't wait till we got there, what type of dress she wanted and every ten minutes asked me how much longer. My reply every time was 'I don't know'. She would glare or stick her tongue out at me. I would just chuckle to myself in response. For some reason I couldn't hate her even if she was incredibly annoying.

A limo was waiting for us as soon as we got out of the terminal.

As soon as we got out of the car to go the first store, Alice was pulling Bella and, I believe the other girls name was Rose or Rosalie, by the arm into the store.

"Come on girls; let's go here first!" She was a very impatient, little pixie. I walked slowly behind into the store and over to the couches near the dressing rooms.

I watched Alice pile dress after into Bella's arms. I could her say "You'll look great in this or wow that's really pretty!"

Finally, when Bella could barely see over the massive pile of chiffon and silk, Alice pushed her toward the dressing rooms. Then Alice got an armful for herself and joined Bella. Rosalie followed right behind her.

I sat there waiting for a few minutes and started to get bored. I leaned my head back against the chair, I started counting ceiling tiles. I got up to a hundred and thirty when Alice walked out of her dressing room not carrying any of the dresses she took in with her. She didn't like any of them; she'd told me, not a single one and had to have taken like ten dresses in with her.

Rosalie emerged from the dressing rooms next. She wasn't carrying a dress either.

Bella was last. She, like Rosalie and Alice came out empty handed. I could tell this was going to be a long day.

~**Bella's POV**~

As soon as we were in the first store, Alice started piling dresses she thought would look good on me into my arms.

That was Alice for you.

I walked toward the dressing rooms when she was done. I noticed Edward sitting on the couch as I walked by him. He looked kind of bored and immediately I felt bad because I know guys didn't enjoy shopping. I didn't even enjoy shopping.

I found an empty room and set my pile of dresses down on the benches. I undressed and started to try on the gowns.

"Bella, which stall are you in?" I heard Alice's voice call.

I stuck my hand under the door to show her which one, "This one."

"Rosalie and I are on both sides of you, then." She informed me.

"I feel bad that Edward had to get dragged into going shopping with us." I told them guilt seeping into my tone.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind all that much, if it means spending the day with you." Rosalie teased. Why did she seem to think that Edward liked me? "Plus he gets to protect your body." I could practically _hear_ her wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

"Rosalie McCarty get you mind out of the gutter."

"I can't help it. It's all Emmett's fault, I swear. That's what I get for marrying him, I guess." Emmett was her husband who always had his mind in the gutter. Way, way in the gutter. He was very muscular with curly brown hair. He reminded me of a giant teddy bear.

We finished trying all our dresses on but none of us liked any of them enough to buy. We left piles in the stalls on the bench and were ready to head to the next store.

~**Edward's POV**~

I followed the girls from store to store all afternoon. Rosalie was the first to buy her dress. I didn't see what it looked like before it was already in a plastic bag that draped over the hanger. Then Rosalie handed the bag to me to carry for her, of course.

Great now I'm the pack mule.

"Rosalie, Edward is not your servant." I turned around to see Bella. She was sticking up for me.

"It's alright, your Highness. I don't mind." I lied. It was no use and I didn't want to start something between Rosalie and Bella.

Rosalie shrugged and said "See," before linking arms with Bella to walk to the next shop. I thought I heard Rosalie say something along the lines of "Now you're trying to stick up for you man." I must have heard wrong though because it didn't make any sense. At all.

**OoOoOoOoO**

~**Edward's POV**~

After what seemed like a hundred more stores, I heard Alice shriek with delight "This dress is the perfect!"

I heard Bella and Rosalie gush their agreements.

All I could see was that it was yellow before it too, was put in a bag. She handed me the bag and walked away with a huge smile on her face that didn't go away for quite awhile.

Two down. Now only Bella was next.

I waited outside the next store the girls chose to go in. I just watched as people walked by. I even started to look up at the clouds as they passed by and tried to make shapes out of them like a horse, a car, a pixie.

"Bella that dress looks gorgeous on you."

"You have to buy it."

I turned around to try and see the one Bella was going to get, but a group of women came out of the store and I had moved aside so they could get by. When I looked to see Bella she was already back in the dressing room taking off the dress. After she was changed back into her other clothes she went over to the cash register to buy the dress. She carried the bag herself instead of giving it to me to lug around.

We walked to where the limo was parked. I hung the girls' dresses on the hooks in the backseat. The diver took us back to the airport and we got on the jet to go leave back to Volterra.

"Today was so much fun!" Alice was bouncing up and down. "Thank you so much, Bella, for everything!"

"Yes, thank you, Bella." Rosalie added as she sat down next to Alice.

Surprisingly, Bella sat down next to me. I noticed Rosalie give her a look.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." She got up walked to the bathroom. What was with the look she gave Bella? It was times like this I wished I could read minds. I looked over and notice Alice put her headphones in to listen to her iPod and was staring out the window at the clouds.

**~Bella's POV~**

The silence was starting to get to me so I decide to start talking "Thank for putting up with us today, Edward. I'm sure it wasn't very fun for you."

"It was no problem, your Highness." I knew he was lying. I knew he was just doing his job. I was really starting to get annoyed with him calling me your Highness.

"Edward, could you please just call me Bella."

"I'm sorry your Highness. I cannot do that." Figures.

The last time he called me by my name was when we were fifteen…

~_Flashback/ Dream_~

~_Three Years ago_~

"_Bella, where have you been? You're lessons started a half an hour ago." My mother's tone wasn't happy._

"_I'm sorry, mom I was outside in the garden with Edward." Usually, she just brushed it off when I told her was with him._

_Not this time, though. _

"_Bella, you need to spend less time with that boy and concentrate more on you studies. You will be queen one day and you will need to know how to do it."_

"_But Edward is my best friend! I can't just stop being friends with him." I could barely comprehend her request._

"_I'm sorry, sweetie but I don't want you to spend anymore time with him. After all, he will be you bodyguard soon, so he needs to concentrate on his studies as well."_

"_No!" I ran from her to find him leaving the garden. _

"_Edward!" I called to him. I launched myself into his arms just as he turned around, soaking his shirt with tears._

"_I'm sorry Bella," Apparently, my father had gotten to him and had told it was best if we weren't friends. Of course, Edward listened. From that day, I'd gone from Bella to 'your Highness', from his best friend to his duty. _

~_End Flashback/ Dream_~

"Bella," I felt some shake me. "Bella, we're back." I opened my eyes and noticed that I must have fallen asleep with my head in Edward's lap. I sat up and was greeted by Alice.

"Good morning sleepy head."

I glanced at Edward sheepishly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's all right your Highness," he murmured, his face slightly pink from a blush.

**A/N So what do think? I'll get up the next chapter up soon.** **I hope you** **liked it. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to the people who reviewed. I really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**EPOV**

I walked to Bella's room to inform her that her guests were arriving. I'd overheard her parents talking earlier about how they hoped she would meet someone tonight. And by 'meet someone' they meant the guy she would marry. My heart ached painfully in my chest at the thought of Bella with some other guy. I had been the only guy in her life, and all though not in _that _way, and it would never be_ that _way with us no matter much I wish it were, it was the best I could do.

I knocked on Bella's door, my heart accelerated when I heard her melodic voice float into the hallway "Come in,"

I walked in to find her sitting in a chair with Alice doing her make-up and Rosalie fluffing her hair. "Your Highness, your guests are beginning to arrive."

"Thank you, Edward," I noticed Bella give her friends a look as they left the room. "Edward since tonight is your night off, will you please come to the Ball, as a guest, of course."

"I'm sorry, your highness, but I cannot." I couldn't bear seeing her with all those potential husbands…

"Oh, right. I didn't think that maybe you had plans." I watched her face fall and she looked down at her feet.

"I mean, I don't… have plans or anything. I just…"

"Then please, Edward. It will be so much fun and there will be a lot of pretty girls there." She added a wink that made my heart shudder "I'll even save you a dance if you'd like." Her eyes were pleading with me.

My head was screaming 'yes' when my mouth said "No thank you."

"Please, I may need saving from some creeps." The possibility made my mind up for me.

"Alright, I'll go. I really don't have anything better to do anyway, I guess." _Play it cool, Edward…_

"Thank you so much! Make sure to save me dance, okay?" She looked so happy, a huge smile adorning her beautiful face. It made me happy to know that I had been the one to put it there. I hadn't been making her smile lately, but I couldn't help it. She stilled wanted to be friends, but it was impossible. Her father's words still hung in the back of my mind that day three years ago…

"_She's a princess and you're nothing but a bodyguard. She deserves so much better." _He was right too.

I noticed Bella was staring at me "I should go change," I told her and left the room.

I walked to my bedroom, which was in the lower part of the castle. It wasn't very big, but it was big enough to sleep in, plus I have my own bathroom. I changed into the tuxedo Alice had bought me when we were out shopping. She had told me that 'it might come in handy'. I didn't ask questions because from what I could gather from Alice she wasn't going to tell me. I put it on and it fit perfectly. _Thank you, Alice, _I thought to myself.

The Ballroom was filling quickly, people dressed elegantly, men looking around anxiously, and no doubt in search of beautiful women. Live music was being played softly in the far corner. Alice and Rosalie were chatting to a few random guests, as were Bella's parents.

A silence abruptly fell over everyone as gazes shifted toward the grand staircase.

She was geogeous.

**OoOoOoOoO **

**BPOV **

Alice and Rose came back after Edward left. They put some last touches on my hair and make-up and let me change into my dress. I had decided on a midnight blue strapless gown with asymmetric ruching at the natural waistline. It had a full floor length skirt and featured pick ups. Rose curled my hair and took a strand from each side and bobby-pinned them together in the back.

Rosalie's gown was a beautiful maroon color. The skirt was ruched. It had an asymmetric bodice with flattering pleats across and silver embroidery and beadworks. It also dipped in the back and looked amazing on her. Her hair was curled, like mine and was pulled back into a half ponytail with a strand of hair left haphazardly in her face.

Alice decided on a flowy yellow one with gathered satin bodice and beadwork detail inset and a full multi layer gathered tulle skirt. In the back was a lace up corset. It was almost as if it the dress was made for her. Her short black hair was strait since she couldn't do much else with it.

Alice and Rose went downstairs before me, but I followed not long after. I walked down the grand staircase slowly trying not to trip and humiliate myself before the night had even begun. I tried not to notice everyone's stares, but it was ignore the intense green ones coming from the bottom of the staircase. Of course I blushed and lost my footing, falling into a pair of strong arms.

The person set me on my feet. I looked to find that it was Edward

"Thank you! See? if you hadn't of come, you wouldn't have saved me from making a fool of myself." My heart was beating too quickly for my liking as I thought about how warm he was and how good he smelled...

"You're welcome, your Highness. It was nothing." Edward relied simply.

"Edward, could you do me a favor?"

"Anything, your Highness."

"Tonight, since you off duty, would you please just call me Bella? Keep in mind you did say you would do anything." He didn't see that coming.

He sighed and said the word I hadn't heard come from his lips in nearly three years "Bella, then, you're very welcome."

Edward extended his arm for me to take; I did as he led me over to one of the many tables that were set up around the room. At this particular one sat Rose and Alice and seated next to both of them were Emmett and Jasper. I had invited them as a surprise.

Edward and I sat in two empty chairs and I was unsettled at my reluctance to let go of his arm. Rose gave a look, like the one on the plane, and stood up

"Emmett, let's go dance." They twirled onto the dance floor, gracefully.

Alice and Jasper followed suit

I knew what my friends were trying to do; they wanted me and Edward to be alone. I didn't understand why though, it wasn't like anything was going to happen between us.

I glanced over at Edward to see him staring at me. I hoped that maybe he would to ask me to dance. Even though I was a klutz and was not very good at dancing, I wouldn't turn him down.

"Would you care to dance," I heard a voice ask. It didn't belong to Edward, though. I turned in my chair to see a cute guy, maybe a year or so younger than me, with black hair and russet colored skin.

"Yes, I would." I decided I would be polite and dance with him, plus I liked the song that was playing.

"My names Jacob Black…. You must be Princess Isabella, right?" He said as we started dancing.

"Just Bella," I corrected him.

He started to go on about something, but I wasn't really listening because I noticed Edward sitting alone at our table, a grim look on his face. I wished he was in Jacob's place.

Jacob continued to talk, not realizing I wasn't paying any attention. He seemed like a nice guy, but I just wasn't interested.

The song came to an end and it seemed like Jacob was going to dance with me again, I groaned internally.

"My I cut in," _Thank you, Edward._

"I was dancing with her first," Jacob sounded like a kid defending his toy.

"I'd love to dance, Edward," Jacob frowned, but walked away, leaving us alone.

"Sorry, it looked like you needed to be saved." Edward explained sheepishly.

"It's okay. He's nice and all…but… not my type."

Edward had one hand on my waist and the other hand held mine tightly as we danced. My head was spinning from the close proximity.

I gasped as I actually listened to the song that we were dancing to "Edward do you recognize this song?"

He listened for a moment and ginned "Yes, it's Clair De Lune."

"And do you remember the first time you made me listen to it?"

"Yes, I do. I played it for you on the piano." He said simply.

"That's right and it was beautiful." Edward had always been amazing at playing the piano. My parents let him play ours; otherwise the grand piano would collect dust.

I looked into Edward's emerald green eyes and remember the first time I had seen them... so many memories were coming back to me tonight.

"Edward, do you remember the first time we met?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" He laughed. "I remember you marched right up to me, slapped me on the arm and exclaimed that I was 'it'."

"Yep, and you chased me all over the garden and thought you had me and missed." I continued, a smile growing on my own face.

"Then you said 'miss me, miss me now you gotta kiss me'."

"And you smiled at me and started to chase me again. You finally caught me and I thought you were actually going to kiss me! But you kissed my hand lightly and said 'My name is Edward Masen, nice to meet you, Princess Bella'."

The smile never left his face as he spoke. "I really miss us being friends. We always had so much fun together and I'm old enough now to make my own decision and I don't care what my parents think anymore. They can't tell me what to do forever." I babbled on, too afraid that if I stopped to let Edward speak, he would say no. "In public we can keep it professional and everything, but when it's just the two of us we can be, you know, friends."

"Bella, we can't be friends because-"

"Mind if I cut in." It was Jacob. I realized the song was over.

Edward let me go and stepped back

"Edward wait what were you going to say?"

"Nothing, it's not important. Thank for the dance, your Highness," my heart sank knowing that my little rant changed nothing.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N** **what do think? I really want to know what you think of my story so far. Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here's chapter 4. Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga. **

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Bella's POV**

After Edward left, my night was kind of dull. Jacob asked me to dance with him a few different times and so did a bunch of other guys. Their names and faces were a blur to me now, though. The only part of the night I really remember after Edward left was watching Emmett trying to keep guys away from Rosalie. He came really close to punching a guy because he asked Rose to dance. Jasper was having the same problem. Aside from that, the rest of the night I couldn't stop thinking about missing bodyguard.

It's two o'clock in the morning and I lay awake in bed, unable to sleep. Too many thoughts were running though my mind. What was the reason we couldn't be friends?

I must've drifted off to sleep at some point during my inner ramblings.

_Edward stood there all dressed up in his suit with his hand outstretched. I took it and he put his other hand on my waist and we started to dance. Claire De Lune was playing in the background, but there was no one else in the Ballroom but the two of us._

_I noticed him staring at me. "What?"_

"_Nothing, you just look stunning." I blushed and looked down. My night dress was replaced with my ball gown._

_We swayed in rhythm to the music, him twirling me around and I was surprisingly graceful. He spoke as the song drew to a close. _

"_Bella, I can't be you friend because it's not enough…I love you." Edward confessed, his eyes growing a darker shade of green._

_I felt my heart soar at his confession. "I love you, too."_

_He ginned and placed his hands on either side of my face, leaning in slowly…_

"Ouch!"

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was on the floor of my bedroom. _Just a dream,_ I thought, getting back in bed.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" The night bodyguard, Joe, came bursting into the room, his voice sounded slightly panicked.

Joe seemed like a nice guy, but I really wouldn't know since I was asleep whenever he was around. He was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. I think he was a couple years older then me as well.

"I'm fine, Joe. I just fell out of bed." I reassured him.

He nodded his head "Good night, your Highness." He went back to stand outside my door.

I lied back down and my thoughts drifted back to the dream I had. A million questions swam in my head like, what did the dream mean? Was Edward really in love with me? Was I in love with Edward? I didn't understand I had never thought of Edward like that, but the more I thought about it the more it made sense why I never accepted losing Edward as a friend. Why I kept pushing for us to be friends again. I didn't want to admit my real feelings and I figured if we were still friends then that would be enough. It also explained why I hated it so much when he called me your Highness because it made me feel like that's all I was to him, his princess and job.

I shot up in bed and throw off the covers. I ran out the door and down the hall.

"Your Highness, where are you going?" Joe called but not loud enough to wake someone.

"I'll be right back. I just need to do something." I threw over my shoulder, not slowing down.

I reached the door I was headed for and knocked "Alice, are you awake?"

I figured it was a stupid question. Of course she was asleep. Besides Joe and a couple other guards I was the only one still awake. I open the door and crept in "Alice," I whispered. It was pitch black, so I couldn't see anything. Alice had the biggest guestroom. The walls were white but now they looked black from the darkness. It also had the biggest walk in closet that was the size of half the room which was perfect for her giant wardrobe and was the reason she chose the room. The bathroom was big too, but I believe the closet was bigger.

As I tip-toed closer to the bed, my big toe made contact to the post. I bit my lip to keep from yelling out in pain before I took a deep breath and reached my destination.

"Alice, wake up."

She opened her eyes and shot up, startled when she saw me standing there. "Alice it's okay. It's just me."

"Bella, why are you waking me up at…" she turned to look at clock on the bedside table. "3:30 in the morning?"

"I need to talk to you and Rosalie about something. Meet me in my bedroom while I go wake her up."

"This better be good. I was dreaming of Jasper." She sighed missing her husband who had to leave after the ball.

Alice wiped the sleep from her eyes and got out of bed. She walked done the hall to my bedroom, stumbling still half asleep.

I made my way over to Rose's room which was across the hall from Alice's. Her room was just as dark, but her room wasn't as big as Alice's but only by a few square feet. It was really still big though. It had a big closet and bathroom as well, but again not as big as Alice's. Alice made sure to claim the biggest room with the biggest closet space.

"Rosalie, wake up. I need to talk to you and Alice."

"Bella," she opened her eyes and looked at the clock like Alice had done "Its 3:30 in the morning."

"I know but it's really important. I'm sorry, but the sooner you listen to me the sooner you can go back to sleep." I told her.

"Fine," she got out of bed and walked with me back to my room.

We entered my bedroom to find Alice sitting on my bed and Rose followed suit. I could tell they were both fighting to stay awake.

I remained standing and looked at both of them. "I'm in love with Edward."

"WHAT?" Well, that woke them up.

"Shhh, you don't want to wake my parents." I hushed, earning sheepish glances.

"Sorry, but what made you finally realize that you are in love with him?" Alice asked. I could tell she was probable screaming 'I knew it, I knew it, I knew it.'

"Well I had this dream…" I explained the dream to them. That Edward told me he loved me. That I told him I loved him and that we almost kissed before I fell out of bed and woke up. "The more I thought about it, the more it made sense for me to love him."

Rose and Alice looked at each other then looked at me "We told you so."

"What should I do now?"

"Tell him, of course." Rosalie said like it was the most obvious answer. I guess it was but the problem was what his reply might be in return.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same?" I wasn't sure how I could handle rejection.

"You'll never know unless you tell him." Alice said sincerely.

"I know, but-"

"No 'buts. Bella, you need to tell Edward how you feel. I'm positive he feels the same way. I've been watching you two, especially last night at the ball and I can tell that you two love each other." Alice expressed, her eyes remembering.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yes, really. I've noticed it as well." Rose chimed in.

"I guess I'll go tell him." I was about to walk out my bedroom door when I remembered what time it was. "Or maybe I'll wait until he's awake."

I got into to bed and Alice and Rosalie joined me. They were too tired to walk back their rooms so they slept in my room. They were both out within seconds. Before I fell asleep I couldn't help but wonder if Edward really did love me. My dreams for the rest of the night were filled with him.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**A/N Hey so what do you think. Please R&R. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here's chapter 5. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't the Twilight series.**

**OoOoOoO**

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up at eight, not able to sleep anymore. I got up, took a shower and then dressed for the day. I decided let Alice and Rose sleep in, considering that I woke them up at three thirty in the morning.

I went out into the hall and expected to see Edward, but instead found a sleeping Joe, slumping in a chair. I sneaked past him quietly and continued down the hall.

I walked downstairs and into the dining hall to find my parents eating breakfast. I greeted them with a "Morning,"

"Good morning, dear," my mother said. "Hungry?" She waved the maid in the corner over.

I put my hand put and told the maid "No thanks." I looked at my father before asking "Dad where's Edward?"

"He asked for the day off. He said he wasn't feeling well." _Right_.

"Oh, well do you know were he might be I need to speak with him." I needed to tell him how I felt before I chickened out.

"He's probably still asleep. Don't bother him, Bella, let him rest." My mother told me in a motherly tone.

"Alright, well, I'm going for a walk in the garden." Who was I kidding? I was going to Edward.

I had to go across the garden to get to the service quarters of the castle where Edward's room was, so I was lying to my parents, technically. I walked into the garden and was surprised to see him seating on a bench, reading.

You seem to be feeling better." I commented, taking a seat next to him.

"Good morning, your Highness. Yes, I'm feeling much better thank you." He kept his eyes glued to the page.

"You know it's a crime to lie to the king and queen." The corners of his mouth twitched.

"How do you…? You know what? Never mind, I know the reason you wanted off today," I accused. "You just didn't want to face me after last night."

"That's not true. I wasn't feeling well this morning so I asked for the day off. I went back to sleep and now I feel better." He looked back down at his book.

This wasn't going well. At all.

"Fine," I muttered, still not convinced. "I need to talk to you about something, it's important"

That got his attention. "Of course, your Highness. What's wrong?"

"I want to know what you were going to tell to me last night at the Ball before Jacob interrupted us."

"It was nothing, your Highness." Yeah right.

"Edward, just tell me. I know you're lying and it's not nothing to me."

Edward looked me in the eyes and said "You and I cannot be friends because you are the princess and I am your bodyguard."

"That's not what you were going to tell me last night," I said angered by him avoiding the truth. "You were going to tell me you love me."

He's eyes grew wide for a minute but he quickly composed his expression "Your Highness-"

"Edward seriously, if you value my sanity, just for this argument, please do _not_ call me your Highness." The acid was laced in my tone.

"Fine, Bella. I don't know where you got that idea from, but that's not what I was going to tell you." More lies.

"Stop lying to me! I know you're in love with me! I love you Edward. I'm not too afraid to admit it. I have been for awhile and I may not have realized until last night, but I know I love you. So much-"

"No you don't." His voice was harsh as he stood up, I followed suit.

"I think I know who I'm in love with." Was this his twisted way of rejecting me?

"How could you Bella? Look at me." His eyes were pleading with me to understand, but I no idea what he was getting at.

"I am and the only thing I see the man I've fallen hopelessly in love with."

"I can't, Bella."

"Why not?" My heart was breaking…Could Alice, Rose and I been wrong.

"Because… I'm not good enough for you. I have nothing to offer you." He started to raise his voice. "You deserve a prince, not a bodyguard."

"I deserve to love and be loved. Edward, I have never felt like this about anyone and I don't care what you do for a living." I took a step toward him.

He took a step back "What do you want me to say Bella? That I love you, because I do. I love you. I always have and always will You are my life, my everything and I just..." I took a step towards him again and this time he didn't move back. I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him toward me so my lips touched his. At first he was frozen with shock but then he kissed me back with so much passion that my heart almost exploded. He wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer and my fingers knotted in his hair. Eventually we broke apart reluctantly, panting heavily.

He put his forehead to mine "I don't deserve you."

"I think I'll be the judge of that." I kissed him softly on the lips.

**EPOV**

I woke up this morning with a headache. I had not sleep well at all last night. Every time I feel asleep my dreams were filled with Bella.

I almost slipped at the Ball. I was _so_ close to telling her that I loved her.

Deciding I couldn't face Bella today, I went to the king, requesting the day off. He obliged and told me to get well soon.

I went back to bed for an hour before I couldn't take it anymore. I had to stop thinking about Bella that way starting now and my dreams weren't helping my new plan.

I decided to read a book out in the garden hoping that would take my mind off of her. I only got a page in before a shadow cast over the pages. "You seem to be feeling better."

"Good morning, your Highness. Yes, I'm feeling much better thank you." I tried not to look up at her. I couldn't look at her face, into her beautiful brown eyes or I might end up confessing my love for her.

"You know it's a crime to lie to the king and queen." I almost smiled.

"How do you…? You know what? Never mind, I know the reason you wanted off today," She accused. "You just didn't want to face me after last night."

"That's not true. I wasn't feeling well this morning so I asked for the day off. I went back to sleep and now I feel better." I tried to end the conversation by continue reading hoping she would get the message.

"Fine," I thought that meant she was done but no such luck. "I need to talk to you, it's important."

I closed my book and looked up at her. She sounded serious about whatever it was. "Of course, your Highness. What's wrong?"

"I want to know what you were going to tell to me last night at the Ball before Jacob interrupted us." Oh great. I shouldn't have started to open my big mouth in the first place.

"It was nothing, your Highness." I lied.

"Edward, just tell me. I know you're lying and it's not nothing to me."

I looked her in the eyes and told her what one reason we could not be friends but not the one I almost told her last night "you and me cannot be friends because you are the princess and I am your bodyguard."

"That's not what you were going to tell me last night." She paused and took a deep breath. "You were going to tell me you love me."

My eyes grew wide for a bit in shock. How did she figure that out? "Your Highness-"

"Edward, seriously if you value my sanity, just for this argument, please do _not_ call me your Highness." I could hear the vein in her voice.

"Fine, Bella I don't know where you got that idea from, but that's not what I was going to tell you." I lied again. I wasn't going to tell Bella I loved her. I couldn't.

"Stop lying to me! I know you're in love with me! I love you Edward. I'm not too afraid to admit it. I have been for awhile and I may not have realized until last night, but I know I love you. So much-"

"No, you don't."

I needed to get out so I stood up. I wasn't expecting her to join me.

"I think I know who I'm in love with." The expression on her face almost broke me.

"How could you Bella? Look at me." I was nowhere near good enough for her.

"I am and the only thing I see the man I've fallen hopelessly in love with."

"I can't, Bella."

"Why not?" I thought she might cry.

"Because… I'm not good enough for you. I have nothing to offer you." Why was that so hard to comprehend? "You deserve a prince not a bodyguard."

"I deserve to love and be loved. Edward, I have never felt like this about anyone and I don't care what you do for a living." She took a step toward me.

I took a step back "What do you want me to say Bella? That I love you, because I do. I love you. I always have and always will. You are my life, my everything and I just..." She step toward me again and this time I didn't move back. I thought I might spontaneously combust when she kissed me. I responded as quickly as I could, throwing my heart, soul, and passion into the one little kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist holder her against me as tight as possible and she knotted her fingers in my hair. It took all of my power to break away and breathe.

I place my forehead to hers and told her and told her the truth "I don't deserve you."

"I think I'll be the judge of that." She murmured suggestively and pulled me in for another kiss.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N Please tell me what you think. R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter six.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga.**

**OoOoOoOoO **

**~EPOV~**

Bella and I decided to keep our relationship a secret from her parents, for now anyway. We wanted to wait until the time was right and we would tell them together. She believed her mother wouldn't object to our relationship, but her father, on the other hand, we both knew would take some convincing.

For the remainder of Alice and Rosalie's visit they helped Bella and I sneak around. They would tell the king they wanted to go somewhere, which would give me a reason to be with Bella and then they would leave us to be alone.

Once, Alice had asked the king if she could take me shopping. He asked her why she would want to do that and her reply was 'Have you seen his wardrobe.' The king agreed and I met up with Bella on the far side of the grounds were we couldn't be seen while Alice and Rosalie went shopping as planned.

When they came back Alice had at least twenty shopping bags, half of which she gave me. I just looked at her confused.

She smiled and said "We have to make it convincing, don't we?" The scary thing was all the clothes she bought me fit perfectly. How she ever figured out my size I would never know.

Today was Rosalie and Alice's last day. They wanted to have a girl's day and so they took her to a spa. Since I had to go with them, Alice reminded me that it was just for the girls, and that I could have Bella to myself later, that this was their time. The only problem was I wasn't sure I could stay away.

**~BPOV~**

"Alice, why'd you tell Edward to stay away from me today?" I asked Alice randomly while we were getting mani-pedis.

It was the first time in days that Edward and I hadn't spent any time together. It was hard having to watch him from across the room and I wasn't the only women in the spa that had her eye on him. She was the clerk at the front desk. She was pretty with red hair and blue eyes but looked like she had one to many boob and nose jobs. I decided not to let her bother me.

"Because Bella, you have been spending so much time with Edward and _we_ want to spend some time with you," she explained.

"Yeah, besides it's our last day and you can spend as much as you want with Edward after we leave." Rosalie added. I had forgotten that today was their last here. I felt bad for not spending more time with them. I decided I would be good and focus on spending the day with my two best friends.

Alice insisted we get everything done, nails, facials, messages, etc. It all felt every relaxing. Edward followed us but stood outside the door of the different rooms.

The messages were next on the agenda.

"So, how are things going with you and Edward?" Rose asked, even thought she already knew the answer.

"Fantastic," I sighed, dreamily. "I mean, we can't be public about it, but the time we have together is…words cannot describe."

"You're going to have to tell your dad sooner or later, though," Alice reminded me, putting a damper on my mood.

"I know I'm just afraid of his reaction. I know he likes Edward, but I don't if he'll like him after he finds out we're seeing each other."

"Maybe he could surprise you and be happy for the two of you." Rose said.

"I doubt it, but thanks for trying." I decided it was time for a subject change. "I'm sorry I haven't spent as much time as I should have with you two."

"It's okay Bella, we totally understand," Alice responded.

After a long, relaxing day at the spa, we decided a sleepover in my room was in order. Rose and Alice went to change as soon as we got back.

I quietly went downstairs to go make us some popcorn. My parents were already asleep. The cook had turned in for the night, so the kitchen was empty.

I put the popcorn in the microwave and pressed start. I was listening to it pop when someone came up behind me and put their arms around me.

"I missed you today," Edward told me as I spun around in his arms to look at him and he leaned down to kiss me.

"I missed you too," I murmured when we broke apart. "But what do you think you're doing? What if someone were to see us?"

"You're right, I'm sorry." He let go off me and I instantly missed his touch.

The microwave beeped telling me it was done. "I should get back upstairs." I told him. I took the popcorn out of the microwave and turned to look at Edward "Goodnight." I kissed him on the cheek before turning to leave.

"Sweet dreams, Bella," I heard him say behind me.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Early the next morning, Alice and Rose were packed and ready to leave.

Alice walked over to me and gave me a big hug. "Goodbye Bella, I'll miss you."

"Goodbye Alice, I'll miss you too." I muttered her, tears coming to my eyes.

She let me go and turned to Edward who was by my side. "You take good care of her."

"I'll protect her with my life." Edward told her and it made me smile.

"Goodbye, Edward." She gave him a quick hug and made her way to the car that would take her and Rose to the airport.

"See ya, Alice," he called after her.

Rose hugged me goodbye as well. "Bye Bella…maybe next time we see you it'll be at your wedding." She nudged her head in Edward's direction and winked at me.

"Goodbye, Rosalie," I said rolling my eyes. The idea wasn't so bad, though. Edward and I getting married…

Edward poked my shoulder, pulling me out of my thoughts and I noticed Alice and Rose were already in the limousine and were waving at me through the back window. I waved back at them and watched as they drove away, not knowing when I'd see them again, but I hoped it was soon.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N PLEASE R&R. Tell me what you think. I might put chapter 7 up sooner if I get a good amount of reviews, so please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey everyone, thanks to those of you who reviewed. I'm really sorry it took so long to update. Here's chapter 7. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**BPOV**

Most of the day pasted uneventful. I had to attend my usual lessons, which I did everyday except on the weekends. Being a princess means I can't attend school, so instead I have private tutors for every subject. When I was younger I always wished I could go to a real school because I never had any friends, until the day I met Alice and Rosalie. Soon after I met them I met Edward.

Thinking of Edward made me miss him. I hadn't seen him at all today. This morning when I woke up Joe was still outside my door and then I had my lessons to attend to. During my lessons Edward prefers not to be in the room and today was no exception.

My mind started to wonder as I sat on my bed staring out my bedroom window. I started to think that maybe Edward was avoiding me, but why would he do that?

Edward and I were unable to find ways to be together without Alice and Rose's help, but we still saw each other everyday. Today was the first we hadn't see each other since we confessed how we felt.

Whilst among my thoughts I must not have heard the door to my room open because the next thing I knew a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Edward, what are you doing in here?" I asked, he never came in my room on his own, only if I requested him to or he had to, to protect me.

"I could ask you the same thing," he removed his hands and I turned around to look at him confused. I was very happy to see him though. I guess he wasn't avoiding me after all. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving with your parents to attend the fund raiser?"

"I told them I wasn't feeling well," I explained. Truth was I didn't want to go. I felt as if that's all the royal family ever does is attend party after party, fund raiser after fund raiser. I was started to get sick of it.

"Well, then I have an idea." He gave me his crooked smile.

It made me wonder "What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said simply his smile still in place.

"Edward, you know how I feel about surprises." I groaned.

"Yes, I know, but I'm still not going to tell you."

"Please, Edward, just tell me," I begged.

"No," he said flatly. He leaned in closer and I could feel his breath on my face and smell his wonderful scent.

I blushed at turned my head away. "Alright, fine."

He took me by the hand and led through the castle and out the castle gates to the nearby woods. I grew curious as we neared the woods. Why was he leading me in there? What could he want to show me?

"Edward, I don't know about this. I don't think we should go far from the castle." We would have to be back way before my parents.

"Don't worry," he said. "It's not far." He flashed me his crooked smile again.

"Okay," I smiled back. I decided to let him have his fun.

As we walked I couldn't help but wonder Edward was up to. What was in these woods that he'd want to show me? As I thought about these things, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and being the klutz that I am, I tripped over a fallen tree, but before my face hit the cold muddy ground Edward caught me in his arms.

"Thanks," I blushed out of embarrassment.

"You should watch where you walk," he told me as set me back on my feet.

I just nodded and then we continued walking.

We walked a little farther in silence and I with my head down watching my feet to make sure I didn't trip over anything again. Then I saw sunlight coming out though the trees up ahead.

"We're almost there," Edward said. He came up behind me and placed his hands over my eyes like he had done before.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I questioned. I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't want you to see until we get there." He explained.

"But I'll trip again or run into something if I can't see where I'm going," I stated.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen." He whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

We walked with Edward's hands over my eyes guiding me and letting me know if I needed to step over something. Sometime later I felt grass rubbing up against my legs. Where were we?

Suddenly Edward came to a stop and dropped his hands. "We're here," he said.

I looked around and saw one of the most beautiful sites I'd ever seen; we were standing in the middle of a meadow. The trees made a large circle all around it and the sun shined down. The tall grass almost reached my knees and there were wild flowers everywhere.

I noticed Edward watching me, wanting to see my reaction. I smiled at him "It's beautiful," I told him. "How did you find this place?"

"It's kind of a long story," I said.

"I don't mind," I pressed on. I sat down in the tall grass.

Edward came and sat down next to me and looked me in the eyes. "Alright," he began. "Well when I was younger I liked to explore these woods. So I would sneak away from my mom and walk though them, but before I could get too far she would always be able find me. She knew me well enough to know where to find me." This was the first time I had I heard him talk about his mother. I had only met her once when I was really young so I didn't really remember her that well, only that she was very beautiful and kind. As Edward talked about her he had this kind of sad far away look in eyes. "Anyway after she died I decided to explore the woods again knowing I would get farther. I only got as far as this meadow before I started to cry. After that, anytime I went into these woods I would come here. I usually came here to think."

"What did you use to think about?" I asked curiously.

"I would think about a lot of things but mostly I would come here and think of you." I blushed at that. "This place is special to me and I'm glad I could share it with you and I'm glad that you like it."

"Of course I do. It's beautiful," I exclaimed.

I decided to lie back in the tall grass and bask in the warm sun. Edward laid back as well in put his arms around me. I felt very peaceful and closed my eyes to let it all soak in.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella as she lay in my arms. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. I was very happy that she had liked my surprise and I was glad I decided to share it with her.

As the sun started to set I knew we would have to starting heading back soon. For now though, I would let Bella enjoy herself.

I closed my eyes as well and just enjoyed our time together.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**A/N I'm really sorry it took so long I was having major writer's block. I also didn't have the time. I promise I'll have chapter 8 up soon. Until then please R&R. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Here's chapter 8 finally. I'm really sorry it took so long, but my next chapter is almost finished and I'll try to have it up in few days.**

**OoOoOoO**

**EPOV**

I opened my eyes sometime later and noticed that it was completely dark. I guessed I must have dozed off. I looked at my watch to check the time and saw it was two o'clock in the morning. Shit_._

"Bella, Bella wake up. We have to go," I said frantically, shaking her shoulder.

"Five more minutes, Edward," she said still half asleep and rolled over.

"No, Bella it's two o'clock in the morning. We fell asleep."

Bella sat up like a rocket. "We are so screwed. My parents are probably freaking out, wondering where we are." She stood up.

I grabbed Bella's hand and we took off running. With me holding onto her hand, it would be easier to catch her if she tripped. I could tell she was having trouble keeping up but the sooner we got back the better. We reached the end of the woods within a couple of minutes and I could see the castle, all the lights were still on. This was not good.

"Edward," I looked at Bella, standing right next to me, her eyes were glued to the castle. I could tell by the way she said my name, she was scared. "What do you think will happen?" She turned her head to glance at me. "Do you think we'll have to tell them about us?"

I squeezed her hand to reassure her. "I don't know. Maybe now isn't the best time."

"Then what should we tell them?" She asked.

"I'll tell them it was my fault."

"No, Edward you can't."

"Bella, I'm not going to argue with you about this right now. We have to get back to the castle, but I promise you everything will be fine." I explained. The truth was I didn't know that for sure.

"Let's go," I said.

We walked the rest of the way back our hands intertwined. Neither of us let go until we entered the front door. Her parents were standing there waiting for us. Her mother only looked worried but her father was twisted with anger and the crease of his brow was tinged with worry.

"Bella we're so glad you're safe," her mother walked over to her and hugged her as if to make sure she really was okay.

"I'm fine, Mom," she assured her.

"What happened? Where were you?" Her father demanded.

"It's my fault, Your Majesty," I began. "I-"

"No dad, it's my fault," Bella cut me off.

"Edward let me speak to my daughter, alone." I looked at Bella and she nodded.

"Yes, sir," I bowed and reluctantly left the room, where I stood by the door waiting.

~**BPOV**~

I looked my feet not wanting to look at my father. I was afraid that if I did I would end up telling him that Edward and I were secretly seeing each other.

"Tell me what happened, Bella," my father demanded.

I raised my gaze from the floor but still did not look at him. "Well, I got kind of bored after you two left, and I was looking out my window and noticed the woods. I decided I wanted to go explore them and made Edward come with me. After a while I realized I had gotten us lost and if it weren't for Edward, we'd still be wandering around, trying to find our way out. So it was my fault not Edward's." I finished my story and was relieved to have that over. Hopefully he believed me. Everyone said I was a terrible liar but maybe it was convincing.

"Thank you, Bella. If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Edward alone now, please." Not good_._

I simply nodded and walked toward the door. I found Edward on the other side. He looked at me, worried etched into his expression. He was most likely wondering what my father had said to me.

"He wants to talk to you now," I told him.

He walked into the room and closed the door.

~**EPOV**~

"Edward, I'd like you to tell me what happened." Bella's father's tone was calm but his eyes were accusing. _He knows_. I averted my gaze.

"Yes, sir," I said. I looked at his face but did not make eye contact. "It was my fault, sir. Bella was bored so took her into the woods. I know I shouldn't have, but when I was little I used to love them so I thought I'd take her in them. It has been a long time since I last went exploring in those woods and I after some time I realized we were lost. It took until now to find our way out. I'm sorry, sir." I could only hope he believed my story.

"Thank you. Would you please ask Bella to join us?" He said.

I went and found Bella where I left her "Your father wants to speak to both of us." I told her.

We walked in together and stopped in front of her father. I stood as close as possible to her so that our arms brushed against each other's. We waited for her father to speak.

~**BPOV**~

Edward and I looked at my father and waited. He paced for a minute; his lips were turned downward scowl. A few times he would stop and look at us as if he was going to say something but then would start pacing again.

Finally he stopped pacing and said, "I know the two of you are hiding something but I don't know what it is, so tell me."

My eyes grew wide. I looked at Edward for a second as a sign to help me come up with a lie but when I glanced at Edward and then again at my father I realized I couldn't keep lying any longer. Everyone kept telling me I would have to tell my father the truth eventually so I guessed now was the time.

I looked my father in the eye for the first time since I came home and told him the truth "Dad, the truth is Edward and I are in love and have been secretly seeing each other."

"What!?" My father shouted so loud I swear the room shook."No, I forbid it. From now on you and Edward will not see each other."

"But dad that's not fair. No! You can't tell me what to do. I-" I tried to argue.

"Isabella Marie Swan, as your father and the king I command you never to see Edward again!" my father shouted at me again. I knew that was the end of the argument. My father didn't even hear me out. He just decided that I wasn't allowed to see Edward. It was so unfair.

I could feel the tears about to spill out of my eyes, but I wasn't going to give my father the satisfaction of seeing them. At that moment, I wanted Edward to say or do something, but he just stood there. I couldn't take it anymore and fled the room. I ran to my bedroom and I flopped down on the bed and buried my face deep in my pillow and began to cry. I cried until I eventually fell asleep.

**OoOoOoO**

~**EPOV**~

I watched Bella run from the room with tears in her eyes. I wanted so badly to run after her and comfort her. I wanted to tell her that I loved her and that we would find a way to be together. I wanted to tell the king how much I loved his daughter and how I would never give her up. But when I looked at him the only thing that came out was "Excuse me, Your Majesty." I bowed my head and left the room.

Instead of going to Bella's room, I went to my room and lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

I didn't know what to do. I loved Bella more than anything but her father, the king and the man who took me in when my parents died, didn't want us to be together. How am I supposed to go against him?

I guess I should have realized her father wouldn't change his mind about me not being good enough for her.

A thought struck me and as much as it killed me, I thought _I have to let her go_.

I fell asleep with these thoughts bouncing around in my head.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N That's it for now. Please R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Here's chapter 9. I hope you like it.**

**~BPOV~**

I stared up at the ceiling, not being able to sleep any longer. It was still pretty early, the sun just starting to peak over the horizon. I couldn't help but think about what went down a few hours ago.

I really needed to talk to Edward about everything that had happened. He didn't say anything after my father had forbidden us to see each other anymore. I had hoped he would stick up for us and tell my father he loved me and the king couldn't keep us apart, but he hadn't.

I finally decided to get out of bed. I took my bath, and got dressed for the day. I opened my bedroom door, expecting to see Edward, but was surprised to find Joe.

"Um, Joe…"

He looked at me. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I have orders to take over Edward's job as your bodyguard."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, but I also have orders not to tell you where he is at the present time," he replied.

My father didn't even want Edward to be my bodyguard anymore. He was determined to keep us apart. How was I supposed to see Edward if he's not my bodyguard? Joe couldn't tell me where he was either. Also I'm sure Joe was suppose to keep me away from Edward so even if I figured out where he is, Joe wouldn't let me near him.

I felt so angry and sad at the same time. Angry at my father for everything he did and sad because no matter how hard I tried to deny it, I knew this was the end of Edward and me.

"It is time for you to attend to your lessons," Joe stated.

I wasn't in the mood for any of my lessons. There was no way I would be able to concentrate. Of course I went anyway, but my tutors had to keep getting my attention. I couldn't help but wonder what Edward was doing. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to see him so badly but I knew it would be impossible. He said that everything was going to be alright but it wasn't, so now what?

**OoOoOoOoO**

~**EPOV**~

I got word when I woke up that morning that I was no longer Bella's bodyguard. I guess it didn't really surprise me. What did surprise me was that the king hadn't kicked me out.

Since I had nothing to do I stayed in my room. I was afraid of what might happen if I ran into the king.

That night after dinner I was summoned to the throne room, being told the king wanted to speak to me. I thought it was the moment I had been waiting for and it meant I would be thrown out. I knew it was only a matter of time, but I had hoped it would be a little while longer. I had hoped I would be able to at least catch a glimpse of Bella one last time.

I walked slowly to the throne room and found the king sitting in his throne when I arrived. I bowed at his feet.

"Rise," he commanded.

I did as he said. "Your Majesty, you summoned me," I stated.

"Yes, Edward. I want to inform you that from now on you will become Bella's bodyguard at night, but you will not be the only one there. Andrew will accompany as well to make sure the two of you have absolutely _no_ contact. If said contact were to happen, Andrew will report it to me and there will be consequences," the King informed me. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." I bowed my head.

"Your Majesty, if I may be so bold as to ask why you still trust me to be Bella's bodyguard and haven't thrown me out instead?"

"First of all, I'm giving you a second chance because I know you would protect Bella with your life. Second, I have not thrown you out because of a promise I made to your father before he died. Third, I think of you as a son and wouldn't do that to you. I just hope you don't betray me again, Edward, because if you do, there will be no third chance."

"I won't, Your Majesty. I promise." I bowed my head again and left.

**BPOV**

When my lessons were over I didn't know what to do. I decided to try and read a book but it was no use. My mind kept wandering back to Edward. I would have loved to spend the rest of the day with him, but of course that wasn't an option. I hadn't even caught a glimpse of him all day. I decided to go down to the gardens to try my luck, but luck wasn't with me. Edward never showed. I wondered if he was avoiding me.

At dinner the room was very quiet because I refused to talk to either if my parents. Not that my father even tried to talk to me. I knew he was still mad, and he wasn't going to act like everything was okay when it wasn't. That was fine with me, considering I was going to act like everything was okay either. My mother could probably sense the hostility between us and decided to just stay out of it.

After dinner I decided to go to my room. I sat in bed and watched television, but there was nothing on. I turned it off and rolled onto my side. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and saw that it was only 7:30. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep anyway. It took me forever but I eventually fell asleep.

**OoOoOoO**

I woke up sometime later to the sound of my stomach growling. I remembered I hadn't really eaten much during dinner, so I got up out of bed and decided I would go to the kitchen and get something to eat. I thought of the leftover chocolate chip cookies the cook had made earlier that day.

I opened my bedroom door and was surprised to see Edward. "Edward?" I called. Maybe I wasn't really awake and this was all just a dream. I wanted run over to him and touch him to make sure that he was real. He was slumped against the wall, eyes fluttering at the sound of my voice.

I took a step closer.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I am under strict orders from your father to make sure you and Edward have no contact whatsoever." I knew that voice. It was Andrew; he used to be my father's bodyguard, apparently until now.

"Fine," I told him. "I only wanted to get some food from the kitchen anyway."

Andrew followed behind me as I made my way to the kitchen. I got out the cookies and a glass of milk. I heated the cookies in the microwave so they were nice and gooey and warm. I ate my cookies and drank my milk.

I couldn't help but think of the last time I was down here this late, making popcorn for Alice, Rosalie, and I. Edward had snuck in and kissed me just because he missed me. I urged myself to get rid of the memory knowing it wouldn't help anything by thinking about it. I finished and went back upstairs to bed.

I glanced at Edward as I passed by. He was awake, but his face was expressionless and emotionless and staring determinedly away from me. I wondered what that was about.

I had trouble falling back to sleep knowing Edward was so close and yet I still couldn't say anything to him. I couldn't help but wonder if Edward still loved me. I mean he was gorgeous and could have any girl he wanted. Sure I'm a princess but it's just a title. I'm not very pretty or smart or anything. Why would he want to be with me?

When I finally did fall asleep I had tears streaming down my face.

**OoOoOoOoO**

When I woke the next morning I didn't want to move from the safety and warmth of my bed, so I pulled the covers over my head and went back to sleep. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door and knew it was my ladies in waiting, coming to get me up and go to my lessons, but I didn't want to do anything except sleep. Sleeping meant I could dream and dreaming meant I could dream of Edward and I still being together.

"Good morning, Your Highness," said Bridgett, one of my ladies in waiting. I hear could the bathtub running and knew my other lady in waiting was getting my bath ready.

I peeked out from the covers to look at her. I watched her as she walked over to my window and pulled back the curtains to let the bright sunlight in. It hurt my eyes so I pulled the covers back over my head. She came over and pulled the covers off of me. I shivered from the exposure.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but you must get up," Bridgett replied.

"I'm not going to my lessons today Bridgett," I said.

"I'm sorry miss, but your father told me to make sure you got up and went to your lessons today." Great, now my father was ordering around my lady in waiting. He needed to stop controlling me. When was he going to see that I wasn't a little kid anymore and I could make my own decisions?

"Well you can tell my father that I'm not going," I said angrily.

"Your Highness, please don't ask me to do that." I looked at her frightened face, at the idea of telling my father I refused, and sighed. I was taking my anger and frustration out on her and it wasn't her fault.

"I'm sorry, Bridgett. I'll go," I told her.

I got out of bed, bathed, and got dressed. I walked to my lesson, Joe right behind me.

After two lessons I couldn't take it anymore. My attention was elsewhere and I couldn't keep pretending like it wasn't. I just wanted to go back to my room and lay down.

"Joe, I don't feel so good." I lied.

"Are you all right? Should I go get the nurse?" I asked.

"No, thank you. I just want to go back to my room and lie down, maybe take a nap."

"Yes, of course, Your Highness." He walked behind me, back to my room. He was probably afraid I was going to fall over or pass out the whole way back.

I walked into my room but instead of going to the bed to lie down I decided to go to the balcony for some air instead. I looked out and could see over the palace wall. I remember when I was little I use to dream about what it would be like to live in a normal sized house and go to a normal school and just simply be normal. I still do every now and then but lately I had been able to accept who I was and enjoy it. Now I wished I could be normal, so my father wouldn't care who I chose to fall in love with.

Just then I saw movement near the woods. I looked over and saw Edward. He was heading into the woods and I knew exactly where he was going. This was it, my opportunity to talk to Edward alone.

I walked over to vines hanging along the castle wall next to the balcony and started to climb down. I realized that every time I climbed these vines it was because of Edward. When I was little and didn't want to go to bed and wanted to continue playing with him, when I started to secretly date him and now because I want to go see him.

When I was almost at the bottom my foot got tangled in the vines. I let go with one hand to try and untangle it. I tried to reach farther when my other hand slipped and my foot became untangled as I land butt first on the ground. _Ouch!_

Next was more climbing. Great!I climbed the tree near the palace wall very carefully. By some miracle I did and jumped down over the wall without injury. I took off toward the woods and, most importantly, Edward.

I finally reached the meadow and found Edward with his back toward me. I stood there for a second not sure what I should do.

"Edward," I said. He turned around to look at me. The next thing I knew I was running towards him and flinging my arms around him. It felt good to hug him again, but I wanted him to hug me, so I could be in the safety and comfort of his arms and know that it didn't matter what my father said or thought, all that mattered was us. Instead I was surprised and a little taken aback when he did not respond. I thought he would put his arms around me and pull me closer toward him. Instead he placed his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me away.

"Bella, I'm sorry. We can't." He didn't look me in eyes or even in the face as he said this.

"Edward, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy to see me." I asked confused.

"Well I'm not." His tone was cold and his words stung. "How did you get out of the castle without anyone seeing you?"

"Why should it matter?"

"You need to get back before they figure out you're gone."

"They won't. I came out here because I thought we could be together and talk about what happened." I didn't understand why Edward was acting this way. I thought we could finally be together without anyone telling us we can't be together and now Edward's the one telling me we can't be.

"Fine Bella, you want to talk about what happened? What happened was your father thinks what I've been trying to tell you from the beginning, I'm not good enough for you." He stated angrily.

"Edward, don't start that again, please." I begged him. "I don't care what my father thinks. I just want to be with you."

"_I_ care about what your father thinks. We can't be together anymore."

"This isn't what you want, it's written all over your face." And it was. I could tell it was tearing him apart to tell me this.

"You're right. It's not what I want, but it's what has to happen. I'm sorry, Your Highness." With those last two words my world shifted. Hearing Edward refer to me as Your Highness once again shook me in a bad way.

"So we're back to that are we? Are we just going to act like nothing ever happened between us? Well, sorry, Edward, but I can't do that. I love you too much to act like nothing happened." I was so angry and upset with him. Why didn't he fight for us? Why didn't he just forget about my father and choose me? Did he even still love me?

"What do you want from me?" he asked, defeated.

"I want you to fight for us," I answered.

I watched as he looked down at his feet. "I can't," was all he said. Before I could say or do anything else he turned and walked away.

I stood there not believing what just happened. I thought maybe Edward would change his mind and come back. Throw his arms around me and never let me go. Tell me he was so sorry over and over and kiss me so deeply and passionately it would render me senseless.

It started to downpour and I realized Edward wasn't coming back. I felt tears fall from my eyes and felt my legs giving out from under me. I fell to the ground sobbing and wondering how things turned out this way.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N Please R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I'm so sorry it took so long, but here it is. Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I left Bella hurt and crying in the meadow. I waited at the entrance of the woods for her, not wanting to leave her completely. The sky had grown dark with clouds and the smell of rain was in the wind. I heard thunder rumble and saw a flash of lightning. It was not long before the rain started pouring down, but I continued to wait. I figured she would come out soon, but there was no sign of her. After a while my clothes were soaked all the way through and I was soaked to the bone, but she still hadn't come. Afraid she might be hurt or lost, I went back for her.

I reached the meadow and found her, curled up in a ball on the ground right where I left her. She was unconscious, so I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the castle.

It tore a hole in my heart to see her like that, but I knew with time she would get over me and move on.

When I got back to the castle I ran into Joe. He didn't ask any questions; he just looked at me with knowing eyes and said, "I'll take her from here."

I reluctantly placed Bella in his arms and then watched as he climbed the stairs with her, knowing that it was over between us.

~**BPOV**~

"Your Highness, it's me, Joe. I've come to bring your breakfast."

For the past couple of days I had done nothing but stay locked in my bedroom all day. I cried most of the time, but every so often I tired myself out and fell asleep. Sometimes I slept peacefully, not thinking or dreaming about anything or anyone, but other times I dreamed about _him. _I dreamed of a future with him or I dreamed of him telling me he didn't love me anymore. I didn't know which one hurt more.

"Your Highness?"

I hadn't eaten anything in days. I tried at first, when they started bringing my meals to me because I refused to leave my room, but I would throw up afterwards. The only thing I ate was the bread from the meal because it was the only thing I could keep down, along with water.

I got up, reluctantly and slowly walked to my door, and unlocked it. Joe came in and set the tray of food down on the empty table right next to the door. He looked at me, bowed his head, and then left. I closed and locked the door behind him, and I went back to my bed.

The only real reason I had let Joe bring me food was so he could tell my father how I was doing. I was sure that was only reason Joe brought my food anyway. I was happy to oblige, to let my father know just how horrible I was doing.

Time passed slowly. I had heard that time was supposed to heal all wounds, but I believed it made it worse. Everyday I didn't feel as if the pain was weakening but rather growing worse. For with each passing day I realized that things weren't going to change, and I would never be with Edward.

Edward. Thinking his name brought tears to my eyes. I laid down on my bed and buried my face in my pillow. I let the tears come, knowing there was no stopping them.

**EPOV**

Bella hadn't left her room since I brought her back from the meadow about a week ago. I heard her crying at all hours of the night, knowing she was asleep when the screams and the sobs died down.

Hearing her cry night after night broke my heart so many times in so many ways. I hoped that one day soon she would come out of her room and just move on, but I could predict that wasn't going to happen.

Joe was the only one who got to see her. He would report to the king about her condition that was always the same everyday: sick and miserable. But I was glad to know she was eating something.

I followed Joe to the kitchen one night after he had brought Bella her food. The tray was full aside from an absent piece of bread.

I was about to walk in when I heard the cook say in a worried voice, "I really wish Princess Bella would eat more than just bread."

"Me too, and she's scaring the hell out of the King. Everyday when I go to tell him how the Princess is doing, he looks hopeful that I might tell him she's doing so much better, only to tell him she's the same as the day before," Joe replied.

I walked in at that moment. "So, there's still no change in Her Highness."

The cook just looked at me and left the room with a disapproval expression on her face.

I had recently learned that the entire staff had known about mine and Bella's relationship and had all been routing for us. I also learned that they knew what hadhappened in the meadow. I guessed the cook didn't like me too much, along with other staff members who had been giving me that same disapproving look for the past week every time they saw me.

They just didn't understand. They didn't know how much it killed me to hear her cry at night. It killed me to not be able to see her, or hold her in my arms. I just wanted to run into her room when I heard her cry and wrap her in my arms, tell her I loved her and that we would find a way to be together.

"No, there is no change," Joe said, his eyes judging me. "But you should know that, considering you can hear her crying at night."

"You don't know anything, so stop judging me," I told him. I was starting to get angry.

"I know you're the reason she's locked herself in her room and will barely eat anything," he shot back.

"You think I like hurting her? If I could be with her, I would, but her father doesn't approve of us being together. I'm just trying to do what he wants."

"Even if it means hurting the woman you love?"

"I'm doing this for her. In time, she'll get over me and move on."

"Do you really think you can stand to see her with another guy?"

"If he's good for her and that's who she wants to be with."

"I think you'll regret it."

"Why am I even talking to you about this? Like I said before, you don't know anything." And before he could say anything else, I left the room. In the back of my mind I couldn't help but think about what Joe said. Could I stand to see Bella with another guy?

**OoOoOoOoO**

**BPOV**

Weeks had past and my condition stayed the same. I cried a little less, but I would still sit in my chair and stare at the plain white wall, not thinking about anything, feeling numb. _How long will I feel this way?_

"Bella." It was my mother. "Let me in."

I ignored her. She knocked on the door this time. "Bella, open the door."

I continued to ignore her. Why should I let her in? I knew what she was going to say. She was going to tell me I was acting ridiculous and needed to snap out of it, but I couldn't.

My mom didn't give up. "Bella, open this door right now." I could hear in her voice that she was getting both angry and frustrated.

About a minute passed and then I heard her sigh. "Please Bella, I want to talk to you and I don't want to have to do it though a door, but I will if I have to," she said softly.

I sighed and got up slowly, walking to my bedroom door to let her in. I closed the door behind her and went to sit on my bed. She came and sat down next to me and placed her hands on mine. I didn't look at her and focused my gaze on the floor.

"Bella," she began. "I know you're hurting, but sitting in your room and not eating much of anything isn't going to change anything. It certainly won't change your father's mind. You need to stop acting this way right now because you're scaring the hell out of me and your father."

"If Dad's so worried then he should let Edward and I be together," I shot back at her.

"Bella, that's not fair."

"Not fair! Not fair is not being able to see the person I love because my _father _won't let me and Edward going along with it because he doesn't want to go behind his back," I almost yelled.

"Bella-"

"Please, just leave," I told her.

"Alright." She walked as far the doorway before she turned and said, "I love you." She left after that, leaving me alone in my room.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Renee's**

I dialed the number I had only called once before. The phone rang three times before I heard a voice say, "Hello."

"Hello," I greeted. "I need your help. It's Bella."

**OoOoOoOoO**

**A/N So tell me what you think. Who do you think the Queen called? Please R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Here's chapter 11. Sorry it took so long.**

**OoOoOoO**

**BPOV**

I woke to loud and obnoxious knocking. I got up slowly from the comfort of my bed, rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and unlocked the door. As soon as it was open, I found myself in a bone-crushing hug. I recognized that hug all too well.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, happy to see her. I couldn't believe she was here. _Why is she here?_

She held me back at arm's length to examine me, a huge smile on her face. "You look absolutely dreadful."

"She's right. When was the last time you bathed?"

"Rosalie!" She stood leaning against the door fame with her arms crossed. I went to her and throw my arms around her. "Really Bella, I mean this in the best possible way, you smell."

It hadn't been that long since I last took a bath. I couldn't be absolutely sure since the days just seemed to blend together. I couldn't even be sure how much time had actually pasted, but I was sure it couldn't have been more than a few days since I last bathed.

I ignored her for the moment. "What are you two doing here?"

"Your mom called us. She told us what happened, or at least the summarized version. She told us that your father refuses to let you and Edward be together and you've locked yourself in your room for the past month," Rosalie explained.

"But we're not going to ask for the details right now, because you need to bathe and put on clean clothes," Alice commanded. "We are going out."

"Alice, I don't know if –"

"No arguing, now go." She gave me a push toward the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the gold knobs on the bathtub. I watched the steamy water rise halfway up the tub before I turned it off. I realized I didn't have a change of clothes so I opened the door to my bedroom where Alice was holding an outfit she picked out for me. I took it, closed the door, undressed, and stepped into the bathtub. I took my time soaking in the warmth of the water. When I was finished, I got dressed and went out to meet my friends.

"So where are we going?" I asked. I was almost afraid to know the answer, but I figured a day out of my bedroom and away from the castle would do me some good.

"We're not telling going to tell you," Alice said, smiling deviously.

They lead me downstairs and into the limo; Joe came along as well. When we were settled in the back seat, Alice leaned forward and whispered in the driver's ear where our destination was. She settled back in her seat and placed her hands on her stomach, and it was then that I noticed something I hadn't earlier.

"Alice, you have a baby bump!" It was the first time I had seen her so big. Alice was always very petite so seeing her fat, even it was because she was pregnant was a shock to me.

"Yeah, I know." She moved her hands up and down her stomach. She had to be about four months pregnant. "It seems like it grows bigger and bigger every day." She was beaming from ear to ear. "Jasper loves seeing it and talking to the baby."

"Aww!" Rose and I said in unison.

I was really happy for Alice that she had someone like Jasper, who was so perfect for her in every way and now they're having a baby together. I was happy for Rosalie as well because she had Emmett, the only person I believed who could make her want to get married.

We arrived at our destination to discover it was a spa. I followed both Alice and Rosalie through the front door and they spoke with the receptionist who had a huge fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hello, we're for our appointment with the deluxe package," Alice told her.

"Of course," she said. "Our staff will show you where to go. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask one of them."

We followed one of the staff members, a short middle-aged woman with cropped brown hair, to where we were treated to relaxing mineral baths. She handed each of us a towel and left. Once I was in the bath I realized that it really did feel relaxing. I felt some of the stress leave me.

Rosalie suddenly sat up. "I hate to ask, but what happened? I mean, when we left, everything looked like it was going to be okay for you two. Tell us everything so we know what we're dealing with to help you."

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply before exhaling and opening my eyes to look at them. I told them the entire story. How Edward and I stayed late in the meadow and the next day confronted my father and told him the truth, how he told us we were forbidden to see each other, how Edward was no longer my bodyguard during the day, and how Edward himself told me he wasn't going to fight for us.

When I finished, there was silence. I fought back tears, and they both just looked at me with pity in their eyes.

"Bella, we're so sorry," Alice said.

"I know, but what hurts the most is the fact that he won't fight for us. As soon as my father said we couldn't be together, that was all it took for him." I expressed.

"Well, come on, Bella, think about it. Edward respects your father. I mean, he took him in after his parents past away and treated him like part of the family. Edward just doesn't want to betray him." Rosalie stated.

"I guess that makes sense," I said a bit dejectedly.

"That's not to say it was right that he hurt you," she quickly defended.

"I know, Rosalie." I stood up and grabbed the towel hanging behind me. "I'm ready to do something different. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me," Alice exclaimed. She stood up and grabbed her towel. "I say we go get mani-pedis."

Rosalie and I just smiled at her and followed her to the locker room to change back into our clothes.

**OoOoOoOoO **

After a long day at the spa and having our nails and hair done, we decided to head home. It was a good day, and it was much needed. Alice and Rosalie did a great job in helping me feel better because I really did.

We got back to the castle and headed upstairs to my room. Alice and Rosalie thought it was a good idea to watch movies and pig out on pizza, ice cream, and popcorn for the rest of the night. I decided to go along with it, thinking it would be fun, plus it was their day to do whatever they thought would help. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and told the cook to make us a couple of her best pizzas and pop some popcorn. When I got back to my bedroom I found that Alice and Rosalie had stacked a huge pile of every possible romance movie in the castle, including _Titanic_, _Ever After_, and _The Notebook_.

"Do you two think you found enough movies to watch? There's no way we can finish all these tonight."

"Oh, come on, Bella, of course we can. We just have to start now and stay up really late," Alice said optimistically.

"Okay, put the first movie in," I said, sitting down in between them on my bed.

The maid brought up our food and we ate until all of the pizza was gone. Rosalie watched me as I ate the last bite of the last piece of pizza. "What?" I asked as my cheeks turned red.

"It's good to see you eat so much. According to your mom, you haven't eaten much in weeks." Rosalie smiled.

I just ignored the comment for now and continued to watch the movie.

They only made it through five movies before crashing. I finished watching _Ever After_ as Prince Henry married Danielle and they lived happily ever after. I shut the movie off and lay in bed. I waited for sleep to come but it was no use; I couldn't sleep. As I watched my two best friends sleeping peacefully on either side of me, I couldn't help but feel extremely glad they were here. I mean, today was the first day in a little over a month I hadn't spent the day as a zombie in my room, and it was all thanks to them. Alice and Rosalie coming to visit was exactly what I needed. But now that they're asleep and after watching all those movies, my mind couldn't help but wander to Edward.

I knew there was no point in trying to sleep anymore so I decided to go for a walk.

As soon as I opened the door, Edward was standing there. He bowed his head when he saw me. I heard a snort from the left and whipped around my head to see Andrew asleep in a chairplaced in the hallway merely for decoration. He wasn't the first bodyguard to fall asleep in that chair.

I started to walk off in the direction of the staircase when I heard Edward's voice. "Your Highness, may I ask where you're going?"

"Just for a walk in the gardens. You're welcome to join me," I told him. He looked back over his shoulder at Andrew. "Don't worry, he seems completely out of it and besides, it's his fault for falling asleep on the job."

I continued to head toward the staircase and the gardens, and Edward followed behind me.

When we reached the gardens, I realized coming here was a big mistake. A rush of memories overwhelmed me, and they all centered on Edward and I. This was the place where Edward and I first met, where we told each other we loved one another, and where we spent so much of our time together hiding from my father. Remembering all of this and having Edward only a few feet away caused tears to form. I tried to fight them, not wanting to cry in front of Edward.

"This was a bad idea to come here," I explained, trying to keep my voice steady.

I then proceeded to brush past Edward and back toward the castle when I felt him grab my hand. "Wait."

I looked down at his hand around mine. He did as well and released it so fast it was like my skin had burned him.

He looked me right in eye. "I'm sorry." Seeing the hurt expression on his face, I knew he didn't just mean for grabbing my hand, but I sure that was implied too. "I know I am the reason you are hurting," he continued.

I looked him in the eye as well as I shake my head. "Edward, I don't blame you. It's not your fault. Yes, I'll admit that it hurt when you said you wouldn't fight for us to be together, but I understand now why you didn't. I know that you respect my father, after everything he's done for you, too much to go against his wishes. The only person I blame is _him_."

"Bella, I wanted to fight for us. I do still, I just don't know how. And yes you're right I do respect your father but I also love you, and it's been killing me to hear you night after night crying yourself to sleep, wanting to comfort you but knowing I can't."

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore as they cascaded down my cheeks. I wanted to stop, not wanting to do this in front of Edward, but hearing him say how much he wanted to fight for us and wanted to comfort me at night when he heard me cry, and knowing for a fact he still loved me, sent my emotions over the top. He stepped closer and lifted his hand toward my face but then dropped it back at his side.

"We should head back," he said. "But first promise me one thing."

I looked at Edward as I wiped the tears from my eyes and wondered what he wanted me to promise him. "Sure."

"Promise me you'll start coming out of your room and eating again."

"I promise, but just so you know, I was planning on it anyway. Now let's go."

I turned to head back when I felt Edward grab my hand and pull me into his embrace. I couldn't believe he was doing this, but I didn't care. It felt so good to be in his arms again, even it was only temporary. I wished we could have stayed like that forever.

"Your Highness, I'd hate to interrupt." _Oh no_. Standing in front of us was Andrew.

"Andrew, this isn't what it looks like," I tried to explain as Edward and I moved away from each other.

"Save it. I've already woken your father and he requests to see the two of you immediately." I could have sworn I saw a smug smile on his face.

I glanced at Edward as we walked back to the castle. I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was: _What's going to happen now?_

**A/N Hope you liked it. Please R&R. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I'm sorry it took so long, but I was having major writer's block and I've been really busy with school. Thanks for being patient and here's chapter 12. **

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

~**Renee's POV**~

I sat next to my husband, waiting for the arrival of my daughter and Edward. When I looked at him, I could see his face was full of anger, but what I saw in his eyes told a different story.

"I knew it," I proclaimed.

"Knew what?" Charlie turned to face me.

"The real reason why you refused and still refuse to let Bella and Edward to be together."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do. You feel betrayed by our daughter."

"And why is that?"

"Because she didn't come to you from day one and tell you she was seeing Edward."

"That's not true," he defended.

"Yes, it is, and do you want to know the ironic thing about it? She didn't come to you because she was scared that you would refuse to let them be together. And when she did tell you, you did exactly that." I could tell I was right by the way he shifted around on his thorn to face me.

"And how do you know why our daughter hid her relationship with Edward? Did Bella come and tell you?"

"No, and I'll admit I'm a little hurt she didn't come to me either. But I would have feared the same reaction from you. I had hoped I was wrong."

"So, what now?"

"Now, I think you need to let our daughter make her own decisions. She's not a little girl anymore. She's seventeen, soon to be eighteen." I could see on his face he was not fully convinced. "At least hear what she has to say this time, instead of barking orders at her."

He took a deep breath and as he let it out, the royal announcer walked into the room. "Princess Bella and Sir Edward are here, Your Majesties."

~**BPOV**~

Edward and I walked into the throne room with Andrew following right behind us, the smug smile still plastered on his face. My heart was pounding so fast I felt like it would burst out of my chest.

When we reached the room, my father and mother were sitting on their thrones, waiting for us. Edward bowed his head to both of them, but I refused to acknowledge either of them, especially my father. I was still angry with him for everything he had done and now I feared what he was going to do or say next.

"Bella," my father began, standing up, "I am very disappointed in you for deliberately disobeying me."

"Edward was just doing his job. He came with me because my body guard fell asleep." I pointed with my thumb toward Andrew.

"Don't blame this on Andrew. Tell me the truth. Are you seeing Edward again?" Was he seriously asking me this question?

"Oh, of _course_ I have**.** Because the last couple of months I've spent locked in my room crying my eyes out and starving myself has been all a big charade to cover up how happy I was."

"Don't get smart with me, young lady." My father's face was turning beet red. I didn't care though. I was not afraid of my father. "What am I going to do with you?" He began pacing back and forth, which was something I noticed he did a lot when he was thinking.

He finally stopped, and turned to face Edward. "And you- "

"This isn't Edward's fault, so don't blame him." Anger boiled inside me. I wasn't going to let Edward take the blame. If anything, it was my fault for making him come with me tonight, when I knew my father would be furious if he found us together.

I did something I hadn't in months: I looked into my father's eyes. That's when I noticed what I hadn't before. I saw the hurt and betrayal there, and it was because of what I had done.

The anger I had felt before subsided. My voice softened, "Tell me, honestly, why you hate me and Edward being together? I love him, and he loves me. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"The truth?" He sighed and then looked at me, anger no longer there, "The truth is when you told me you and Edward had been seeing each other but didn't tell me from the beginning, I was hurt."

"Dad, I'm sorry. We never meant to hurt you. We were just afraid that you would get mad and forbid us to see each other, and of course you did when we finally told you."

"I wouldn't have if you had told me from the beginning. But I shouldn't have gotten angry in the first place anyway."

He looked from me to Edward. "I'm sorry. From the moment I noticed you had feelings for my daughter, I made you feel like you weren't good enough for her, but that's not true. I couldn't ask for a better guy for her because I know how much you love her."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Edward bowed his head. When he raised it again he saw my father had extended his right hand out for him to shake, which he did.

I smiled to myself, knowing this was the end of all our problems and we could finally be together. I looked at Edward and saw his eyes were lit with happiness. I wanted to leap into his arms, but my father had just agreed to let us be together, and I didn't know if he was ready for PDA just yet. Instead we only stood close to one another. Edward's hand brushed against mine, making my heart flutter.

My father finished with his apology and then told us we could go. As soon as we were out of his sight, Edward took my hand in his, and we walked together down the corridor, showing that we no longer had to hide our relationship.

We reached the hallway leading to my room when we ran into Alice and Rosalie. They stopped when they spotted us and looked at us dumbfounded; their eyes grew wide when they noticed Edward and I were holding hands.

Alice was the one to finally say something. "Okay, why are the two of you holding hands in public? What happened? What did we miss this time?" She turned to look at Rosalie. "Why is it that we always sleep through the good stuff?"

Edward and looked at one another and just laughed. I realized how good it felt to smile again, and how long it's been since I laughed like that. When I finally composed myself I looked at my two best friends and told them everything they missed.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

**A/N I hope you liked it. Please R&R. **


End file.
